mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 211 - First Spaceship on Venus
The Movie A multinational crew is sent to Venus, believed to be the source of a message discovered in the Gobi Desert. The Episode Host segments Prologue: Joel adjusts Tom Servo's sarcasm sequencer. It might be a bit too high. Invention Exchange: Joel finally puts Servo on the correct setting ("random") which triggers at a mention of . The Mads plan on stealing another of Joel's inventions, which turns out to be Junk Drawer Helper, a kit to start a junk drawer. The Mads attempt to present their own invention which is lost in their own junk drawer. They find instead. Segment Two: The Bots create a robot of their own, the XT-5000 Ramjet Super-Configured Limited Edition Lighting Interface, Model L. Joel asks it a difficult question and finds out it only communicates in foam, which starts to flood the bridge. Segment Three: The Bots spot a strange ship that is home to a fierce gorilla. Gypsy faints, leaving it up to Crow and Tom to calm it down. Servo lulls it into submission with his fine singing voice. Segment Four: The Klack Industrial Company presents an ad for festive holiday foods. The edibility of Creamy Clotted Palm Spread, Sir Cheddar Snack-a-Lots, and Creamy Crunchpuppies is pretty debatable. Segment Five: A discussion of the film; Crow kind of liked it, it reminds Joel of his childhood, and it leads to Tom's sarcasm sequencer overloading and his head exploding. Letters are read as Tom smolders. Back in Deep 13, Dr. F is busy being ill into the junk drawer (which continues through the credits), forcing Frank to push the button on his own. Stinger: The alphabet gang (the random people wearing shirts with letters on them at the space port) bids the astronauts adieu. Obscure References *''"I've looked at clouds from both sides now"'' :A reference to 1968 single *''"And what do you think of Roseanne singing the national anthem?"'' :In 1990, Roseanne Barr opened a San Diego Padres game with a shrill, atonal rendition of the national anthem, concluding with her grabbing her crotch and spitting on the ground. The video (linked above) indicates how entertained the live audience was. *''"Bidi-bidi-bidi"'' as the robot arrives to deliver the weather. :A reference to , the robot seen on . *''"Now I'm gonna have you watch this movie called 'Mannequin', it stars Andrew McCarthy..."'' : is a romantic comedy about a sculptor who falls in love with a magically-animated mannequin portrayed by Kim Cattrall. *''"M-I-C..."'' :The opening lyrics to the closing tune of . *"You're all invited back..." :A line from the closing song of The Beverly Hillbillies. *''"Irwin Allen presents...!"'' :Known as "The Master of Disaster", produced the films The Towering Inferno, The Poseidon Adventure, Viva Kneivel! (which later received the Rifftrax treatment), and other disaster movies of the 1970s, along with the TV shows Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (starring Richard Basehart), Lost in Space, and The Time Tunnel. *''"This is a Slazenger 9!"'' -Crow, when they see the big white sphere thing. :From the 007 film . James Bond says it to Goldfinger when they are playing golf, as he catches Goldfinger cheating. * "Oh I love to laugh, long and loud and clear!" '' :A line from Uncle Albert (Ed Wynn) in the movie '' . Uncle Albert would levitate when he laughed. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast * Joel Hodgson - Joel Robinson * Trace Beaulieu - Crow T. Robot / Dr. Clayton Forrester * Kevin Murphy - Tom Servo * Frank Conniff - TV's Frank * Jim Mallon - Gypsy Guest cast * Abe Vigoda: Michael J. Nelson * The Gorilla: Crist Ballas MST3K crew Production * Unusual credits: Dr. Forrester can be heard retching and puking over the entire end credit sequence. * This is the last episode in which Joel wears the turquoise jumpsuit, though it would return for a cameo appearance in the opening segment of Mighty Jack. * Unusually pointless trivia: When Frank and Dr. Forrester look at each other and then turn to face the camera to introduce the movie, at which point you can see some drool coming from Frank's right lip. * First use of the, "You look, I'm bitter," riff. Callbacks * "I’m on my way!" (Rocketship X-M) Goofs Video releases * Released on DVD by Shout! Factory in October 2008 as part of Mystery Science Theater 3000: 20th Anniversary box set, a 4-DVD set with Laserblast, Werewolf, and Future War. ** DVD special features include The History of MST3K (Part I) featurette and the original theatrical trailer. * Available for digital purchase through Amazon Instant Video, RiffTrax, iTunes, Vudu, and VHX. Gallery References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes directed by Jim Mallon